How You Play The Life Game
by Darkest Nightmare's Dread
Summary: Just something I felt needed writing. Rating may change, but it will never go to Fiction M.
1. How This Whole Mess Began

**Me: How's it going, reader? Had a good day? A bad day? A day that can't make up its mind? Well, whatever day you're having, I'm glad you've decided to check this crossover out. That's right. This is a crossover of epic proportions: Ultimate Spiderman and Green Lantern: The Animated Series.**

**Cyborg: Boo-yah!**

**Me: What are you doing here, Cyborg? You're not even in this fanfic.**

**Cyborg: C'mon, man. At least let me say some stuff in the intro and outro. Besides, this is a cool fusion.**

**Me: Okay. You can stay, but no Terra.**

**Cyborg: You got a deal, man. (Shakes hands with me)**

**Me: Yes, this boring intro is almost done. Just some disclaimers: I don't own Ultimate Spiderman or Green Lantern: The Animated Series, but if I did, we would've had the third season of GLTAS out a while ago. Also, I would like to thank **_**the legend of princess kawaii**_** for allowing me to use her OCs, so all claims of OC stealing are hereby declared null and void. The story shall commence.**

**Chapter 1: How This Whole Mess Began**

"You're not going to get away from us, Electro," Power Man yelled.

"Yeah, cuz it's lights out for you," Spiderman quipped.

"Aw, c'mon," Electro whined. "I need a TV to watch the Super Bowl, and I ain't paying for it."

With a loud karate yell, Iron Fist slammed Electro in the face. The electrical villain slammed into a nearby High-Def TV. "Aw, man," Nova complained. "That's the new one, too."

"We've got bigger problems to worry about," Power Man told them. He pointed to where Electro had fallen. Suddenly, energy pulses began blasting from the spot, rippling outwards. "Whuh-what's happening?" Electro yelled before he vanished. Before anyone could celebrate, Nick Fury yelled to the team on their S.H.I.E.L.D. watches. "Get out of there, now!" he ordered. "If you don't, who knows what could happen?!"

"Yes, sir," Spiderman said. As the Team tried to run away, White Tiger tripped on a speaker that had fallen on the ground.

"I'm going back for her," Power Man yelled as he turned around.

"No! Power Man, Fury told us to get out of here," Spiderman protested.

"Since when has that stopped you, Spidey?" Power Man asked.

"Well . . . . . ."

"No time for that," Iron Fist said. "The energy ripples are becoming more numerous. We should leave while we can." It was too late. With a loud shout, Power Man was absorbed by the energy pulses. Iron Fist was next to follow. Nova and Spiderman attempted to rescue Ava, but all three of them were absorbed by the waves.

**Meanwhile, in outer space, aboard the **_**Interceptor**_

"What in blazes is going on down there, Jordan?" A certain Bolovaxian yelled.

"How should I know?" Jordan yelled back. "LENOS, what are those energy pulses in New York City?"

"Error: wavelength unidentified; does not match any in my database," the AI said in its cheery robotic tone.

"Lotta help that does us," the Bolovaxian muttered.

"The wave's heading for us," Jordan replied. "That work out for you?"

"Well, get us out of here, then," the Bolovaxian yelled.

"Too late, Kilowog," Jordan said as the background changed from the white-sprinkled depths of space to what appeared to be pure darkness. "We're already here. Well, wherever 'here' is."

"You are intruding in my realm," an unfamiliar voice rumbled. "I don't like intruders."

"Great," a Volkregian Blue Lantern muttered nearby, unheard by the others. "The one place where I didn't want to go. Maybe Aya's nearby."

**Me: That's the first chapter of a mighty crossover. Hope you liked it.**

**Cyborg: And now, for the torturing questions: Where are Spiderman and his crew, and who's the Jordan guy? Well, all you DC nuts (and I mean that in a ****good way) will know.**

**Me: I so do enjoy cliffhanging. Read and review to find out the answers. No flames. All flames will be handed over to Raven.**

**Raven: Evil beware. We have waffles.**


	2. If A Lantern Shines In The Forest

**Me: Greetings, readers. I'm hoping that you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Cyborg: I know I sure did. Whose realm are those characters in, now?**

**Me: You'll find out when the readers find out. Speaking of readers, I have to acknowledge those who are kind enough to review:**

**Thank you, Kawaii, for allowing me to use your OCs, and inspiring me to start this fanfic. koryanders, I'm glad you've enjoyed my fanfic. Wild Colors and silvermooncry, consider your wish fulfilled. Cyber Orteck, Razer will appear in this chapter, so your wish is also granted. Guest Reviewer JEN-M, I hope you continue reading this fanfic. I so do enjoy reviews. They mean so much to me.**

**Now, the characters have been scattered across various areas, some you will recognize, and some that you will see for the first time.**

**Chapter 2: If A Lantern Shines In The Forest, But No One Sees It, Does It Make A Light?**

Landing in a mysterious forest, Power Man cracked his bones back in place. As he rubbed his head he wasn't hurt or anything due to his powers he was just irritated and a little hungry. "Stupid Electro, getting us into this dumb universe thingy. I swear the next time I see him, I'm going to knock the…" Suddenly, a beautiful woman caught Luke's eye: a beautiful brunette sitting on a tree stump.

Brushing her luxurious hair, the woman was Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Butterflies danced around her in a colorful vortex. Luke suddenly felt protective of her, his brotherly instincts kicked in. He didn't like seeing women alone by themselves, especially in dangerous forests. Suddenly, Luke recognized where he was: a forest outside Hyrule Town in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time.

Remembering who he'd been looking at, Luke turned his eyes to the stump. His eyes widened when he realized it was unoccupied. "What the? Where'd she go?" He asked himself. Zelda suddenly smacked Luke upside the head with a soft but strong hand, but it didn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him. Zelda was creeped out.

"What type of witchcraft is this?" she asked, backing away.

"Whoa! Ms., I come in peace. I promise I won't do anything funny. I'm not that kind of guy," Luke reassured her.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling the truth, stranger?" she asked. "Many come speaking peace, when all they desire is war."

Luke nodded. "I'm not that kind of person. I'm a hero. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be left alone in a dangerous forest," he said. Zelda was touched. No one cared about her except Link, and since he was a hero and she was a Princess, they weren't able to see each other much.

"Power Man!" a voice yelled in the forest. "Someone's chasing me!" Suddenly, Nova burst into the forest clearing, pursued by a dark-skinned, red-haired man. He had a cape on, cruel eyes, and a cruel smile on his face.

"Well, well," he said with a thick Gerudo accent. "It would appear that there are more strange warriors in these lands, but no matter. This land will soon be mine!"

"Begone, Ganondorf, before Link arrives," Zelda threatened, her hands crackling with power.

Ganondorf laughed loudly, his fists becoming coated in purple flames. "I'm afraid your little swordsman has lost his weapon," he sneered.

Zelda got ready to attack, but Power Man and Nova stepped in front of her. "We will take care of this one, my lady," Power Man said. "You must get to safety." Suddenly, a semitransparent blue chain flew through the air and wrapped itself around Ganondorf's chest, binding his arms to his sides. Power Man and Zelda were astonished, as were Ganondorf and Nova, but the bucket-headed lad (gotta thank Spidey for that nickname) sensed that this figure meant them no harm.

"Show yourself, coward," Ganondorf yelled, trying to break free of the bonds, but they held fast. There was a soft rustling in the trees as a figure glided through them. Everyone there was stunned by the figure. He was flying gently toward them without visible wings, and he had a blue Ring on his right hand that seemed to be producing the blue chain binding Ganondorf. His suit, formerly red and black with a Red Lantern symbol on his chest, now was a black suit with a blue ring on his otherwise unadorned head, almost resembling a halo. He had blue gloves and boots, and the symbol on his chest was one that Nova recognized immediately. "A Blue Lantern?" he asked. "But, it's been years since the last one disappeared."

"There are more than just me," the figure replied, "and I know for a fact that there are more of you," he added, looking over at Nova and Power Man. He landed in front of them, and tossed Ganondorf into a nearby lake. "I can take you to your friends, but first, you must trust me."

Nova and Power Man looked at each other, and nodded in silent agreement. "We trust you," Power Man said, placing a hand on the Blue Lantern's shoulder. The Blue Lantern took off, and Nova followed him. "What about the Princess?" Power Man asked.

"We don't have to worry for her safety," the Blue Lantern replied. "Her knight in shining armor is healthier than what Ganondorf suggested." The three looked down to see a young man with a green hat, green shirt and blue pants dashed into the clearing, ready to do battle with Ganondorf. A strong metal shield was in his right hand, a long, formidable sword in his left hand.

"Wow, some knight," Nova said sarcastically. "He doesn't even look like one."

"Appearances can be deceiving," the Blue Lantern noted as they left the battle scene, the green figure dueling with the Gerudo chieftain. They flew across the land, leaving the forest behind to fly over a field. "By the way," the Blue Lantern said after a few minutes of silence, "I don't believe I caught your names."

"Our real names or our superhero names?" Nova asked.

"Either," the Blue Lantern replied. "Whichever identity you feel most comfortable with divulging."

"I'm Nova," Nova said, introducing himself, "and the guy you're carrying is Power Man. It's an honor to meet you," he added, extending his hand.

The Blue Lantern gave it a strong shake. "My name's Razer," he said. "I was once a Red Lantern, a bringer of pain, hatred, and chaos. I thought that was to be my fate, but destiny had other designs in mind for me, it seems."

"_Razer, do you copy?" _a voice asked from his Ring, interrupting the conversation.

"I copy you, Hal Jordan," Razer replied. "I've found two of the figures who got caught up in that electrical blast. They call themselves Power Man and Nova."

"_Razer, my entire homeworld got caught up in that blast," _Hal Jordan replied, _"and it looks like we're scattered across cyberspace. I'm only picking up 5 other power signatures other than yours."_

"_We need to find regroup, and get ready to pulverize the poser who did this, and restore our world to normal. Something's out there, and it's been unhappy since this whole affair started," _a rougher voice interrupted. _"The sooner we get out of here, the better."_

"That couldn't have been Kilowog," Nova said. "That guy's never scared. Am I right?"

"Under most circumstances, you would be right," Razer replied grimly, "but this hardly qualifies as ordinary, even with what I've seen." He sighed. "We're in Hyrule, Jordan," he told Hal. "The only way I think we can get out of this place is to defeat the Living Mask."

"_Oh, I HATE Majora's Mask," _Hal yelled. _"Do you require any assistance?"_

"I believe that with these two," Razer replied, "I will have all the assistance I need. I will call if I require additional support."

"_Understood, Razer. Hal Jordan out."_

Razer nodded. "We're almost at the caves," he told Nova and Power Man. "Be on guard."

_In another area_

"Great," Spiderman said, looking around at the tropical island he and Iron Fist had landed on. "Where are we?"

"I believe we are in the videogame you call the original Sonic The Hedgehog," Iron Fist replied, punching a Buzzbomber in the faceplate. "Since the enemies here are mechanical, I do not need to hold back."

"Well, that's good news, and all, but how the heck did we get here, and how do we leave?"

"You mean you do not know?" a soft feminine voice asked them. The two heroes turned around, almost expecting a fight, but they didn't expect to find a princess there. She had blue skin, towered over them, and wore a blue robe with the same shape as a Jedi robe. "You were brought here by the destruction of a television set," the figure continued. "A very unusual one. The only way for you to return Earth to normal is to defeat this game's final boss. Once that is done, you will be teleported to a spaceship that was sucked into cyberspace with you. You will be able to use it to return to Earth."

"What about our friends, miss?" Spiderman asked.

"They will defeat bosses, and you will be reunited with them," the woman assured them. "Do not worry, Peter Parker," she said with a smile on her face. "You will be reunited with your beloved one soon enough."

Spiderman was very grateful he was wearing a mask, so no one could see him blush at the woman's words. "H—how did you know?" he asked. "You must be psychic!"

"Not quite," the blue woman replied. "I'm just good at reading body language. Don't worry, Daniel Rand," she said to Iron Fist. "Your monastery is unharmed." She teleported away from them, leaving them stunned. "Well, that was … different," Iron Fist commented.

"Totally," Spiderman said. "She knew who we were. Do you think we can trust her?"

"Judge a person not by their words, but their actions," Iron Fist replied. "She didn't have the body language of a person trying to lead us to our ruin. We must follow her advice, and defeat this videogame."

_Meanwhile, at the Interceptor_

"Are you sure the kid will be okay out there?" Kilowog asked, uncharacteristically nervous ever since they went through the portal.

"I'm certain Razer and his friends will be okay," Hal replied. "LENOS, have you managed to detect any other signatures?"

"THERE IS A LARGE GROUPING OF LIFE FORCES APPROXIMATELY 128,000 METERS FROM OUR CURRENT POSITION. IT IS THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF EARTH," the AI replied.

"So," a soft whispery voice said behind them, "this is where everyone's gone." Hal Jordan and Kilowog turned around quickly, Kilowog giving an unusually high squeak of fright. "What's this?" the mysterious figure chuckled. "The mighty Kilowog, scared by a mere poser?"

The Green Lanterns cautiously regarded this new figure. His hair and skin were jet black, his eyes possessing a slightly lighter color than his skin. His robe-like clothes blended into his skin, which made him almost invisible in the limited light of the _Interceptor's _cockpit. "Who are you?" Hal asked. "Are you the voice who addressed us when we entered this realm?"

"I am not," the figure replied, "but I know the one who addressed you. I'm actually surprised you don't know her."

"Well, who is she?" Kilowog asked, recovering his trademark bluntness. "Some girlfriend of yours?"

"Actually, she was the girlfriend of the former Red Lantern before her presumed death," the boy said, unconcerned with Kilowog's tone.

"Tha…that's impossible. I saw her disintegrate," Hal interrupted.

The dark figure chuckled softly. The noise chilled Hal and Kilowog. "Do not believe everything your eyes see," he noted. "Now, I believe you both know as well as I do that we are in danger here, and in the case of such danger, does this ship not have a store of temporary Green Lantern rings that can grant people the power of the Power Ring for a few hours?"

"How'd you know about that?" Kilowog asked. "Are you some kind of ghost Black Lantern, or somethin' like that?"

"Hardly a ghost, Bolovaxian," he replied, "and I am far from being a Black Lantern." He pointed to his right hand, which had a white Power Ring. Kilowog and Hal Jordan couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"How the splat did you get that ring?" Kilowog asked.

"None of your business. As for my name, I am known as Shadonus, and if I may get 5 temporary Green Lantern rings…"

"Unless they're going to heroes, Shadonus, I'm afraid you cannot have them," Hal replied.

Shadonus nodded. "Here are the heroes: Spiderman, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, and Power Man. I assume you know them," he replied.

Hal nodded, and Kilowog, recognizing the names, grabbed 5 temporary Green Lantern Rings, and gave them to Shadonus. "Use them wisely," the Bolovaxian advised.

"I most certainly will," Shadonus replied. "Also, Aya is not the ruler of this realm. She is being imprisoned by the ruler of cyberspace. I don't know his name, but I advise caution," he added as he teleported outside the _Interceptor_. He sensed that Iron Fist and Power Man were in the greatest danger, so he flew toward them. _(Why can't I teleport like I used to?) _He wondered as he flew toward a bright floating globe in the darkness. _(Is this an effect of being sucked into this realm with the rest of Earth?)_

"Do you know who Shadonus was calling 'the ruler of cyberspace'?" Kilowog asked.

"If it's who I think it is, we're in some serious trouble," Hal Jordan replied grimly. He suspected he knew who Shadonus had been talking about, and earnestly hoped he was wrong.

_**Me: And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. Now, for the tormenting questions. Beast Boy?**_

_**Beast Boy: Um… Oh, these questions. Who is the girl Peter Parker loves? Where's White Tiger? Does Iron Fist have a sense of humor? Who is Shadonus? What are his motivations? What is that Ring Shadonus is wearing?**_

_**Me: I'll answer the latest question. Shadonus is wearing a White Lantern Ring. White Lanterns are indeed extremely rare, and Shadonus isn't like any other person in existence. For extra information on Shadonus, check out my profile. I would also like to thank Princess Kawaii Shion for helping start this chapter. Her help was appreciated. Also, it's been confirmed that Iron Fist has a sense of humor. I would enjoy it if I were to receive reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**_


End file.
